


Foreplay

by badwitchtypeshit



Series: some little summer song [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Groping, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, M/M, Pining, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwitchtypeshit/pseuds/badwitchtypeshit
Summary: Nagisa is just a little bold
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: some little summer song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Foreplay

Somehow, almost all of class E had ended up in the same high school, Nagisa and Karma inclusive. 

And they got bored fast. Assassination was way more interesting and their teachers – who were much too slow, by the way – weren’t even remotely interested in spicing things up.

Even Karma was bothered! And he’s, you know, Karma.

So that’s how Nagisa spends his lunch breaks, ranting to his best friend who’s content to listen and laugh at a few parts.

Except, Karma has been wearing a fake smile all day. And clearly avoiding Nagisa since he’s the only one who would notice and call him out on it.

Nagisa frowns mid-rant, noticing how the redhead is carefully not looking directly at him. His eyes are trained on Nagisa’s hair and he’s tapping a pencil on his desk. Clear signs of nerves.

“Karma-kun?”

“Hm?” he meets his eyes for a second, before re-focusing on his hair.

“Is something bothering you?”

Karma’s lips curl into a smirk. “Only you, Nagi-chan, getting me all hot and bothered.

Nagisa’s face heats up. “Karma!” he whines. Then something occurs to him.

Karma hadn’t lied. He doesn’t, as a rule. So... that meant...

“Hot and bothered? Is that why you’re staring at my hair like you want your fingers in it?”

It takes a second for Karma to get it, but once he does, the surprised flush is unmistakeable. “Are you flirting with me, Nagi? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Neither did I, Nagisa doesn’t say. He’s running on instinct here.

“I know what I’d like to have in me,” he comments offhandedly.

A laugh startles its way out of Karma. “This is how you wanna play it, huh?”

Nagisa nods sagely. “Foreplay is pretty important, you know.”

Karma meets his eyes, a mischievous look in them. “Oh, I don’t know, but I think I’m about to find out.”


End file.
